Single White Rose
by MusicalWriterXing
Summary: A symbolic tale giving the moral lesson of what true beauty is.


Single White Rose

Single White Rose

Colorless, swaying in the wind

Why look so lonely?

"Oh bitter days come and go

Bitter days of ever-lasting snow

Red is beautiful, and I am but a plain white

Buried deep and out of sight"

Single White Rose

Wind, grasping at you soft petals

Why look so sad?

"I am dying dearest friend

A broken heart is no easy task to mend

True, I am a flower; surely I lack such a thing

However it does beat figuratively through the summers and the spring"

Single White Rose

You shiver at my presence

Why are you afraid?

"For days I see my friends being torn from the ground

A beautiful red withering into a dry corpse without a sound

Such beauty is wasted and thrown away without a care

So as for my ugliness, this is something you couldn't possibly bear"

Single White Rose

Snow melts upon your stem

Why are you crying?

"The days are cold, the nights are long

The wind comes every morning to sing its' sad song

I am alone; no one dwells here but me

Left here to sing my lonesome melody"

Single White Rose

I've listened to your tune

Why do you lie of your friends?

"So you've seen through my little white lie have you?

Well to my despair this is unspeakably true

These 'friends' I had would only taunt and tease

They'd stand tall and mighty, ignoring my pleas"

Single White Rose

A petal falls from your face

Why must you plead?

"Acknowledgement, attention, understanding, hope

Desire for these things, but I can only mange to mope

I wish to be like the others, such beauty and grace

Even if it kills me and takes me away from this damn place"

Single White Rose

Thunder echoes in the distance

Are you angry?

"What a foul word, no I am not in the slight

To be at such an extend of jealously, that just isn't right

Yes they were hurtful and insulting in their twisted little game

But were I to hate them, then wouldn't I just be the same?"

Single White Rose

It has started to rain

Have you given up hope?

"If this is my destiny, I shall embrace it with pride

Yet I can't help but feel that a part of me has already died

And the part which still inhales its' cold ragged breath

Awaits for the day it meets with its' cold-hearted death"

Single White Rose

The ferocious storm surges on through

However I cannot possible bring myself to abandon you

Single White Rose

Your sorrowful tale, it brings a tear to my eye

I can't bring myself to think of this moment as a simple pass on by

White Rose

Your heart is pure, purest of the white

No, no surpass beyond that, what counts is ones' sight

White Rose

You have been looked down upon; no one has given you the chance

These people have been brought up to judge unfairly with nothing but a glance

Rose

But here I am today, the only one who can see

The striking similarities shared between you and me

Rose

You truly are beautiful in your own unique way

And it's about time you noticed it yourself, right now, this very day

Rose

Look now at the ground

What do you see?

"I see three of my ghastly white petals

Staring back at me"

Rose

The rain has ended; puddles are strewn about

What does your reflection show?

"I see a shameful clump

Closed tightly, now please go"

Sleeping Rose

That there is the true you indeed

Why won't you accept?

"I have dearest one and for you to remind me?

I feel saddened more so by your concept"

Waking Rose

Rise from your slumber

What do you see now?

"Very well traveler, I'll cope just this time

I shall gaze into this puddle thoughtfully at this figure of mine"

Rose

Rose

What do you see?

"I see

I see

A beautiful red flower staring back at me"

Rose

Rose

Now do you understand?

"I am truly baffled

For this is something I can't seem to comprehend"

Beautiful Rose

That there is the real you

You hold something rare

Something lacking from the other few

Despite your rough past

You're clear of all sin

What matters is not the beauty of the outside

But the true beauty sleeping within

End.


End file.
